Silent Hill: Invitation
by T 575
Summary: A group of youth's are drawn into Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is a copyright of Konami. All the characters appearing in this story are fictional, created by myself. I do not plan to make any profit from this.

Themes and ratings: Horror, Drama

Chapter One: Introducing the invitations

Endless fog drowns out the light. As Evan Williams, an 18 year old boy on the run from life, slams shut his pick-up truck door closed. Angrily, he pops open the hood of the car, smoke and steam escape from the engine. "Oh shit." Evan sighs as the realisation quickly sets in that he might be stuck there, for God knows how long. The fog didn't seem to make his journey quicker, as he ventures down the deserted, fog-engulfed highway.

Upon fumbling in his coat pocket; pulling out a flash light which light falls on a high wooden sign post, supported by two large poles. He squints his eyes to just read what it reads. 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

"Hmm. Sounds like a competent place." Speculates the young Williams as he continues into the realms of the unknown...

Meanwhile, on the far other side of town, a small white van is chugging along the white foggy highway into town.

"Where is this place anyway?" A teenage girl speaks out over the loud rock music playing on the radio. In the van sits another two people, all teenagers. A beautiful Girl drives, short strawberry-blonde hair with black highlighting. Replies to the dark haired girl in the back, "I told you...Going through this town takes us on a short cut." She struggles to see the road.

"What is up with this fog?" A 17 year old boy sits in the passenger seat, wiping his sandy hair back.

"It seems pretty creepy." The driving girl replies over the blaring music.

"You think everything is creepy Kathy." The dark haired girl stresses from the back, rocking her head back and forth.

"Shut the fuck up Tara, its hard enough driving through this shit without having you whining on." The girl named as 'Kathy' tells her friend exactly what she thinks. Taking a strong leadership very easily. Tara appears to be retiring her teasing nature as she just slumps back in the leather seats, folding her arms.

"Shhh. Listen." The boy exclaims to the girls. An almost air raid siren sound echoes from the town before them. All three of the vans passengers look ahead confused.

"What the fuck is that?" Kathy whispers to herself. The music is turned down by itself and is quickly replaced by an impregnable barrage of white noise. "Ahhhh! Turn it off. Turn it Offf!" Kathy screams out as the crispy sounds invade her mind.

All three cover their ears in desperation, screaming.

"Ahhh! Turn it off Marty!" Tara also, violently struggles to keep the noise off of her. Marty fumbles with the knobs of the radio. Switching the 'Off' switch again and again.

"Fucking turn it off!" Kathy screams once more as she loses control of her vehicle. The white van, blending into the scenery swerves across the road in a maniac style attempt to hold sanity.

"It is off!" Marty yells over the unbearable, ear-piercing sound. Kathy s control has now entirely slipped as she slides the vehicle straight into a phone box.

On the other side. The sirens has attracted the attention of Evan Williams, who is now looking in every direction, searching for a source of the sound. But with no avail. Flashing the torch across the desolate scenery...He is now in central Silent Hill!

"Ugh. Is everyone okay?" Marty calls out through the wreck of the crashed van. The all emerge, unhurt, brushing dust and dirt off of their clothes.

"Yeah." Kathy struggles to see her friends even in front of her.

"Oh! Nice fucking job, Kathy you wrecked it!" Tara pushes Kathy back a step with her angry right hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, that bastard radio screwed us all up." They all begin to calm down and relax, as they have grasped the odd situation.

"Well. At least we have a phone." Tara gestures to the slightly broken phone box, walks over to it while giving Kathy a dirty look.

Tara pulls the phone off of its receiver, puts it to her ear while the rest of the group gather with her. "It works. Who shall i call?"

The three think for a minute before Kathy replies...

"Ooh, hey call my Dad, he knows his way out here. He could come get us." Tara hesitates, before finally agreeing and inserting a few quarters in the slot.

Evan is now weary of the unnerving siren all around him. He witnesses a small wagon, 'looks like a gypsy wagon'. He said to himself as he lightly runs up to the immobile vehicle up a head.

He knocks violently on the door. "Hey! Hey! I s anyone in here!" He continues banging for quite a while until the surrounding siren appeared to sound closer, then the door gave way, he falls through uncontrollably onto the floor in the wagon. A cloak covered old lady stands there, he looks up, in almost confusion at the strange character before him. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him inside; closing the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Evan quietly asks the feeble old woman. She does not respond and simply ignores him. He shrugs her ignorance and decides till that noise is finished to go back out.

"Do you know the fear that stalks you, Evan Williams." The old woman croaked to The boy.

"What! How the hell you know my name?" The old woman asks again.

"Do you know of the fear that stalks you?" Now Evan is looking really worried. What has he gone and got himself into now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The screaming Angel- Part one**

"Are you crazy?" Evan abruptly asks. The feeble old woman walks over to her drawers. "Or are you just deaf? Answer me!" This time, he demands her attention, slamming his fists on to the walls of the gypsy wagon, a deep growl emerging from his snarling throat. He notices that she is simply ignoring him whilst she digs her bony hands into a drawer in a small oak cabinet by the bedside. "Fine." His dark eyebrows cross in fury as he darts his emerald eyes to the door he had just been pulled through.

"Wait! Do not leave." A voice turns Evans attention back to the old woman.

"Oh?" Just as she ignored him, he now ignores her and opens the door finally... However confusion entirely embarks him as he is about to jump out- but sees noting to land on. Nothing but black. "Wh? Ah? But? wh—a?" Evan looks up from the darkness enshrouded floor, to place his sight upon the fog- still there, but thicker...much thicker, as if it is alive...and growing!

The gypsy woman stands there with a sad look on her old face, as she watches Evan jump back in shock, slamming the door shut against it's hinges. Clueless, he turns to her. Checking his watch. "But- how can it be dark?" He looks back to the door hastily, but something interesting caught the attention of his right eye. A shine of silver, from the woman's hands. And so he turns his head towards her.

"It won't let us leave." It is now clear that she is brandishing a knife: A long silver blade with carved weird symbols up it- and a handle of shining gold. 'It looks like a ceremonial dagger'. Evan thinks about it as he notices her moving slowly towards him, dagger in hands. "It wants blood- so I can leave."

Evan is frozen, hypnotized by the magical blade as it is plunged into his chest. "GUAAAHAIAU!" Evan screams in pain, as he feels its coolness violate his flesh and bone. "FUCK! Ahhh ohh!"

The woman holds the knife firm, refusing to let it move. Evans blood running down the handle on to her hands and dripping silently to the musty floor. She stares her grey, lifeless eyes into his dying face. Pushing in deeper, his crimson elixir violently works down the dagger, like a colony of ants working together as one. "Now...you die." her gentle voice, disguised by Evil whispers into his ear. "For all these years I've been stuck here...Die. Now finally. Payback is a bitch Evan." the hag begins cackling, and expectantly waits for the young man's dying breath.

"Shyeah. Easy---F-for you to s-say!" His mouth filling with blood. His adrenaline begins pumping. Intense pain, and intense anger working together- He snaps back into his body. And pushes with all of his remaining energy. And the old woman...Is very violently slammed hard to the ground along with the blade, leaving Evans body. Stabbing the floor.

Evan collapses to the floor. But the witch is down diving on him with the knife she quickly retrieved. Luckily, he also arms himself with a pocketknife which he carries around. She stands over him, readying to plant the steel once more into him. His bloody hands prepare the pocketknife... Evans eyes weakly follow the shining weapon above him. She pulls back, and stabs the blade forward again...

He jolts up, knife in one hand. Momentarily snarling when he jams the knife through her clothing and into her chest. "AAHH!" she desperately drops the dagger as the scream escapes her lips. "Aaahhhhhh! Noooo!"

"Yes." Evan revels in succession, reaching his free hand to grab the ceremonial dagger before it struck the ground, and jams the second blade into her stomach. Pushing both blades deeper and deeper as he pulls her towards him, using the knives like a steering wheel. He kicks at her, pushing himself safely against the wall. Watching as his assault slams her through the old wooden door, breaking at as she falls outside the wagon into the darkness. "Aaaahhhhhhhh!"

Evan rests on the floor, laughing in disbelief. "Oh God..." he quickly reminds himself of the bleeding wound in his chest. It aches. It really hurts a lot. As he looks at it, the screaming, he realised had stopped. So crouching himself forward, decides to investigate.

Through the door...its her, standing there in the dense fog. Her eyes cold and dead. Her head resting on her shoulder, mouth open- tongue hanging out. With a pair of white bony arms wrapped around her waist. Evan gasps, hiding himself away from the doorway as he watched the arms drag the old woman's body into the fog. The ringing of her voice still in his mind: "Do you know of the darkness which stalks you?"

Evan shudders as the creepy noises lull his fear into a deep sleep. He clutches his chest, and closes his aching eyes. Hoping that the monster in the fog hasn't seen him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Tara puts in some numbers on the keys. 624-125...

...Ring...

...Ring...

"Come on. Pick up." Kathy takes the phone from Tara's hands and listens into the receiver. Tara leans against the phone box, arms folded, her eyes in deep concentration in her heavy Goth make-up.

"He isn't going to answer Kath'..." Marty sighs from behind her. Both girls look at him ignorantly; as he pulls out from behind the box: The cords...cut! "The cords cut."

"Then. Why is the God-Damn phone ringing!" Kathy yells angrily at the boy.

...Ring...

...Ring...

...Ring...

"Hello. Dad?" Kathy answers as the rest wait impatiently.

On the other end...a man's voice replies.

"Yes. Hello." With a tired tone in his voice.

"Dad? Is that you?" Kathy checks on the man on the phone to confirm who he is first before they ask his help.

"Kathy?" She breathes a sigh of relief as she hears her father answer and not some weird stalker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan wakes up, his body darting in pain, draining his energy. He sits up, clutching his chest. He is surprised to find that he is shirtless, with bandages running themselves over his pink body. From the corner of his minds eye. He soon realises he's somewhere else than the gypsy wagon...and he's not alone...

"That woman who attacked you was crazy." He is startled by the strange voice and looks around. "Your in the Hospital. I found you and brought you here." From a few moments inspection, he notices that he is indeed in a small, well-lit hospital room. Now to find the voice.

"Er...Thanks." Evan props himself up on his elbows on the bed he has discovered he's on, and rests his gaze on a middle-aged American-Indian man smoking a pipe in the chair in front of him. "And who would you be?"

"They call me Bryce. Dr. Harold Bryce." he says, taking another puff of his pipe. Before brushing his long greyish hair behind his shoulders. "If your...Wondering what...Happened to that shirt. I incinerated it. Blood. It attracts them. It was covered in it."

"Actually 'Doctor'. I was wondering what 'them' are. And what in Christ's name is with this shithole town." Evans voice is weak and choked but still audible and with conviction to the ageing man who hasn't even opened his eyes.

"Oh. All questions answered in due time my boy." He said calmly.

"What the heck are you smokin'? Look, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but I want out of this of this pothead Hospital." Evan sits up and swings his legs out of the bed, and jumps when his bare feet touch the cold tiled floor of the Hospital room.

"And if your wondering what happened to your shoes..." Bryce begins to talk.

"You burnt my clothes?" Evan asks, looking down at his feet, which he shuffles on the cold surface.

"They had blood stuck to 'em. You still have your trousers don't ya?" Bryce finally opens his eyes, earthy brown, and he smiles.

"Whatever. Can I go?" He asks, squinting in the bright light.

"There's the door." He takes another puff, and points to the door. "But if I were you...I'd take this." he looks at him mysteriously and pushes a battery powered torch to him.

"But...Why? It's bright as Hell in here". Evan pokes the wound on his bandage covered chest.

Bryce throws the torch into Evans hands with direct accuracy. "You'll see." Evan shrugs, and tests the torch before walking to the rooms door. "And..." He motions to Evan to hold on. "I've stopped the bleeding enough and stitched you up. If you want to live, go take some haemostatic medicine from the storage room on the first floor, just to make sure you don't haemorrhage."

"Ok. Thanks". Evan pulls the heavy door open and steps out into the also very bright, white walled corridor, and closes the door firmly behind him. He takes just one look into the window of the door; Bryce still sits there as if in some drugged stupor. "Is everyone here crazy?" Bryce waves him goodbye for now, and he sets of down the very clinical corridor, the smell of bleach invading his nostrils, awakening his sense of smell. His feet pat along the clean floor to the door at the end.

He struggles to open the door with his strength still building back up from the stab wound he received earlier. He managed it, but with a pain growing as he uses energy. He could feel his blood on his bandages as soon as he closed the door. As he entered, he immediately found this part of the Hospital to be considerably different. Five female Nurses in typical uniform carry out there duties. One: The room is bright- She is attractive as she smiles her full red lips at Evan, whilst walking on by. Two: Evan walks past some more rooms and around a right corner- Another Nurse sits on a waiting room style chair whilst removing her contact lenses. "Need any help?" She asked politely, Evan shook his head and smiled, continuing down his way. Three: A blonde Nurse wheels around an old man- The lights dimmer here. Four: The lights flicker now- A middle aged Nurse stands against a wall, tears forming in her eyes. The name "Joy" Is written on her name tag. Evan takes a left now, following the direction on boards he passes. Five: This new corridor is dark, the lights went from Bright-Light-Dimmer-Flicker to Pitch as he walked along. At the end of the corridor, a door 'Stairwell'. As he approached the door, he slows...a stretcher laid up in the darkness, an unlucky Nurse lying dead on it. The elderly woman's name tag: 'Life'. Ironic. Come to think of it, those first two Nurses seemed a little two cheery to say they work with death all day...The first woman's name tag, read...'Death'. Second...'Sorrow'. Third...'Numb'. Forth...'Joy'. Fifth...'Life'.

As Evan got nearer the darkness, he felt his wound sting. He looked for the door, but couldn't see anything. "The torch!" He quietly praised the good doctor. Finding his torch and shining it in the darkness. Making visible the door. But in the circle of light...a sentence is written clearly. He still struggles with his pain, so reads aloud to help him process it. 'The masque of pain is easily undone by false joy, but even easier to be seen through.' What does this mean? A warning? He sighed in pain. He turns the handle and goes into the stairwell. Evan shivers, a sudden chill, making his bare chest cold.

Evan manoeuvres the torch and he finds himself in a very dark stairwell. The floor isn't clean in here either, it feels sticky, like a hundred kids dropped their ice creams all over. And the smell of the air is somewhat off in comparison to the rest of the floor. Kind of as the disinfectant went bad a long time ago. Smells sour, almost musty. And also a change Evan notices as he downs the stairs slowly, not wanting to step on anything; was the temperature. It had suddenly become unbearably hot, registered by his sweat covered skin shining in the darkness. His legs aren't doing their job as he struggles to keep the gross wet pants from sticking to his skin. He speeds up, not wanting to stay in this heat. But as he nears the door at the bottom, he hears...something. Although he doesn't stop moving. It gets louder. Barely audible, like crying. He runs down the remaining steps, kicks the door open, before running out into the first floor patient wing.

He can hear it now- her...he runs through. He runs through the hallway, running with his torch. It gets loud now "Ohhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh God stop!" A woman crying in pleasure. The moans...followed by a man grunting. Evan stops at a fork, and turns right, running all the way. And stopping outside an open door..."Ah! Ah! Ah!".

He peers slowly around the corner. "Ah! Fuck! Ah! God!" He stares in silent Horror, at a young woman, chained to a dirty Hospital bed. He recognises her...The first Nurse he saw! Being violently raped from behind by a strong man holding her down. A doctor in a white coat...But not just any doctor, clearly a younger Doctor Harold Bryce! "Please...St-op it!" Evan immediately springs into action.

"Hey leave her alone!" He races in and throws the torch holding arm at him, diving to push him off of her. "What?" Evan looks up, confused, he should have felt an impact. But instead he finds himself on the bed himself. With no Nurse or Bryce to be found. "What the Hell is this?" He scrambles off the bed hastily; after a short while, Evan recollects himself, and clambers up to look around.

This room is dead, completely covered in webs and dust. With one more look at the bed, he sees stains with blood. Evan shivers again before getting himself out of there. And finishes his overdue search for the storage room. Which by the looks of it is about as in use as a public toilet. Lots of broken things and even more dust and webs.


End file.
